The replacement of the laboratory computer facility serving LCP and LMB is nearing completion. A local network now connects five of the seven instruments to be serviced. The new system, a three level hierarchical configuration, provides a dedicated micro computer for each instrument, a store and forward communications processor and a large capacity host computer.